A common manner of advertising or promoting a product, service or entity is to use a display banner that depicts a representation of the product or service or simply names the entity providing the product or service. Such banners are most typically used outdoors for temporary advertising at events such as festivals, sporting events, or concerts.
These banners are typically fabricated from a flexible but durable plastic material that is substantially weatherproof. The banners are flexible enough to allow them to be rolled or folded for storage or transportation. The banners usually only employ two-dimensional artwork or information, such as silkscreened lettering or other graphic material. Thus, it has been known in the art to "dress up" a banner with balloons or ribbons or help draw the target audience's attention. Such additional dressings add a three-dimensional quality to the banner that helps draw the target audience's eye. Such additional dressings are, however, a burden to the person hanging the banner for he must obtain the additional materials and take the time to install them. It is thus desirable to provide an advertising or promotional banner having an intregally-formed, three-dimensional raised area projecting outwardly from the banner.